In shoring up mine roofs or walls or other restricted areas, elongated mine roof bolts are customarily employed. In the past, limitations have been placed upon the length of the bolt owing to the limited opening size of the mine tunnel and has presented definite hazards from the standpoint of mine safety. Accordingly there has been a long-standing need for a method and means for inserting bolts which may be of a length substantially greater than the size or diameter of the mine tunnel or opening so as to assure insertion of the bolt to the depth necessary to be positively anchored in place. It is therefore highly desirable that a portable device be provided which is capable of semi-automatic operation within a restricted area to rapidly and dependably insert a bolt of the desired length and diameter into a bolt hole and specifically in such a way that the bolt shank can be successively bent from a direction of substantially 90.degree. to the hole into axial alignment with the hole followed by progressive straightening of the shank until it is fully inserted into the bolt hole, and to do so without weakening or damaging the bolt.